The present invention relates generally to the field of window (or fenestration) construction and in particular, to a system for controlling noise in a window (or fenestration) assembly. Sound transmission is an issue with many windows. Sound or noise can, for example, cause vibrations in a window assembly. Numerous solutions have been developed to control or reduce the noise transmitted through a window such as double pane (or glazing) windows where each pane of glass is a different thickness or density, vibration damping materials disposed between the window panes and laminated window panes. Typically, however, these solutions are limited in the number of frequencies that can be canceled to reduce the noise. It would be desirable to provide a system for actively controlling noise in a window assembly at a plurality of frequencies.